Sanguine Yian Garuga
|image = |names = Red Garuga, The Blood Crow, Evil Garuga, Edgy Garuga |titles = Sanguine Wolf Bird |species = Bird Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Verdant Hills, Verdant Summit, Volcanic Hollow, Sherin Peaks, Scarlet Field, Ruinous Mountain, Rocky Hills, Emerald Fields, Ancient Forest, Elder's Recess, Guiding Lands, Everwood, Forlorn Arena, Defunct Factory, Draconic Mausoleum, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Yian Garuga, Deadeye Yian Garuga, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Bronze Yian Kut-Ku |elements = |ailments = |move = Toxic Sound Wave |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Sanguine Yian Garuga is a Subspecies of Yian Garuga. Aesthetic Differences/Appearance As the name clearly hints, their armored shells are sanguine in colour rather than the purple of its normal species. Their manes are black. The light purple parts on its body are instead grey, and its eyes are red like the Deadeye Yian Garuga minus the glow. Behaviour For a monster of its type many would think it would be extremely aggressive and reject others of its species, but this isn't what its behaviour is. On aggression, they only show an increase of it when attacked and angered like the normal species. A unique trait among them is showing no signs of fear nor defeat in even the worst of situations, determined to win at whatever they may fight in conflict or any other possibilities that could place them in deadly danger. Mount They share the normal Yian Garuga mount. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Huffs fire from mouth and sparks of dragon element form in mouth. *'Tired': Drools from mouth and cannot preform any fire attacks. Attacks *'Painful Roars': Its roars will now damage hunters close enough. This includes the backhop one. *'Double Kick': Uses its legs to kick forward twice. Borrowed from Deadeye Yian Garuga. *'Charge Into Backflip': It will run at hunters in a rocking fashion with its tail shaking behind and suddenly do a backflip. *'Sweeping Backflip': Like the Rathian Subspecies it has a sweeping backflip to hit hunters with greater range. *'Charged From Behind': Sanguine will run around behind a hunter, then charge at them in hopes of striking them down unaware. *'Sound Wave': Sanguine Yian Garuga will quickly take in a breath and unleash a sonic wave of sound that will damage hunters hit by it, as well as flinching them should they not have Earplugs. *'Advancing Beak Slams': Sanguine charges at hunters and swiftly does a beak slam, ripping it out of the ground and doing another one, doing the same thing it does a third and final one and rips through the ground as it falls over. The way the slams are done make this a hard attack to avoid. *'Wall Pecks': If hunters climb on a wall when the Sanguine is near, it will fly to them and begin pecking at the hunters midflight. It is able to do multiple of them and can move while doing them. *'Beak To Wall': It will make a longer fly back when looking at the hunters on the wall with its beak readied. The beak then is rushed right at the hunters and impales the wall like a spear, doing heavy damage if it hits. Enraged Only *'Draconic Pecks': Now, its pecking attacks now inflict the Dragon element. *'Black Pellets': It fires Dragon element sparks from its mouth in Kut-Ku fashion that spread in random directions. *'Red Fireball': Sanguine will prepare a fireball, but will clap its beak to replace the fire with Dragon element. What happens is that the fire is replaced by dragon element and gains the appearance of a red orb with black smoke. *'Double Backflip': Sometimes it can double up on its backflip attack if a hunter is in front of it upon the first one missing. *'Double Kick Into Backflip': Upon the second kick it will use its wings to lift itself higher and do a backflip. *'Trample': Sanguine Yian Garuga will gaze at a hunter and tense up with wings outstretched, seemingly doing nothing but pulling a stance. Without much warning it leaps up high and goes down straight at the hunter with its feet and stomps with a hard impact. If the hunter is hit, Sanguine will jump on them repeatedly as if entering rage mode, doing a high amount of damage from the hits. If hunters fail to escape, then it will do a backflip on them like with Rathian. *'Super Sound Wave': It slams its beak on the ground, taking a breath, it then immediately runs backwards and takes a much bigger breath and holds position for a second. It then lets rip a large sound wave that will upswing hunters and push the Sanguine backwards. It then will taunt afterwards. *'Charged Tail Flip': Sanguine Yian Garuga will take surprisingly slow steps backwards while curling itself around its tail but still aiming at hunters. Its holds position for a second, then catapults at what it was looking at with an extra hard flip of its tail that releases a cloud of poison and creates wind pressure from its force, and will taunt after landing. This will upswing hunters if it hits them directly. G Rank Only *'No Taunts For The Charged Attacks': It now doesn't taunt after doing its Super Sound Wave and Charged Tail Flip attacks. *'Deadly Poison': Its poison is now Deadly Poison when its tail isn't severed, and Noxious Poison when severed. *'Bite Sweep Rush': Sanguine will charge forward and make a wide bite and then spin around and sweep its tail around in the direction of its bite. Similar to the attack used by Rathian (4th Gen). *'Triple Fireball To Backflip': Like the Rathian (2nd Gen G Rank), after it finishes firing three fireballs it will near instantly do a backflip forward. *'Run From The Beak? Have The Tail Instead!': Should hunters run from its double beak slam attack, it can now do this. When it has finished its first beak slam it sees a hunter running from it. In response instead of doing a second beak slam, it flips its beak upwards and hops into a glide towards the runner with greater tracking where it will use a backflip. *'Tail's Dual Circle Assault': Sanguine will walk towards hunters with a menacing looking gaze as it raises its tail up high as it readies a lethal attack. It dashes toward a hunter and spins around its tail completely it a circle three times mid-jump and with lightning speed, immediately aiming again and repeating the attack in the opposite clockwise manner. It then rushes upwards with speed and height and stomps down onto the ground into hunters, using its whole body as an attack. Enraged Only *'Three Red Fireballs': Now, the Sanguine Yian Garuga can shoot three dragon element balls like the fireballs. *'Surprise Fireball': When hunters are behind it, it may charge up a fireball when about to turn around to them. It will spin around quickly midair backflip style and shoot the fireball at hunters. The fireball can be either fire or dragon element and travels faster than a standard one. *'Draconic Wyvernfire': It will begin clapping its beak rapidly to gather up dragon element in its mouth before suddenly jumping at a hunter and shooting a blast of the gathered up element in a wyvern fire shape blast that will upswing them and knock it backwards. *'Toxic Sound Wave': Sanguine Yian Garuga shakes its tail with several poison drops emitting from it as it breathes in. In what appears to be a merging of animations, the Sanguine breathes in hard and curls itself around its tail with a hop enough to cause wind press. It will do its Charged Tail Flip, then use the gust of wind to uplift the poison and release a Super Sound Wave right into the poison. This causes the poison and soundwave to mix, creating a toxic wave of energy with even more power than before, shredding earth as it passes. This time the soundwave will send hunters flying away backwards and give them Deadly Poison. Sanguine will then fall to the ground after this attack then taunt. Carves High Rank G Rank Breaks *Left Ear Destroyed **Beak Wounded *Back Wounded *Left Wing Wounded *Right Wing Wounded *Tail Severed Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex/Tempered A Frenzied Sanguine Yian Garuga becomes as chaotic as a Frenzied normal Yian Garuga does, with super speed and agility. Hyper Sanguine Yian Garuga gain bigger fireballs and random speed changes. Apex Sanguine Yian Garuga are extremely rare, but are on danger levels equivalent to that of Deviants. Tempered Sanguine Yian Garuga have a Lv2 Threat Level, but require the same Hunter Rank to hunt as Lv3 Tempered Monsters. Gallery File:Sanguine Yian Garuga Icon by Chaoarren.png|4th Gen Style Icon Trivia *Sanguine is a blood-red shade of colour, and also a personality. This monster was created to be both. *The reasoning why it has several of Deadeye Yian Garuga's attacks is because Deviants often have attacks from Subspecies of the original monster. *It's Dragon Elemental abilities were inspired by a people briefly thinking G-rank Deadeye inflicted Dragonblight from its enraged pecks, when it was in fact a Valstrax armor skill causing it. Chaoarren thought this could work for a Yian Garuga Subspecies, starting the idea for this monster. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Chaoarren